What I've Become
by ICreateWolf13
Summary: Zim has been locking himself in his base every year on the full moon for six years. Dib is going to find out why. He might have known that the reason wasn't going to be good. But he didn't know that he was going to be dragged into it. Or become one of the beasts he has been trying to expose!
1. Visiting a Feind Or Freind?

**I was reading a Fanfic called "Weredib". And this just so happened to come to mind... hehe.. Any who.. Enjoy.**

The raven sprint down the walk, knowing he was being followed.

It wasnt every day he ignored his enemy.

But ever since the incident that had happened nearly a few months ago, he couldnt continue his life the way it used to be.

You are probably wondering what exactly is going on. Lets go back a few months and find out.

Few Months Earlier

Dib walked towards his enemies base.

He was going to spy on zim, see what he was planning.

Angry howls rose throughout the night, being carried far along with the wind.

Dib ignored these howls and went on his way.

Every full moon, zim locked himself in his base, the outside being surrounded by an electric fence and the yard flooded with gnomes.

The windows were boarded up and the door was removed.

Luckily, dib had discovered a way in a few days ago.

One that zim never knew he had.

The base had set up a secret tunnel in the area behind the base.

Dib smirked and scuttled his way around the fence, being sure to carefully squeeze between the fence and neighboring building.

Once behind the base, he made his way over to a swing chair, opening part of the tile that layored the grounf near it.

There lay a set of irken listed numbers.

He pressed them in correct order and stood up and the ground shook around him.

The set vanished into the ground, revealing a tunnel.

He stepped inside, the set going back up to the surface.

Dib walked down the tunnel slowly, waiting for zim to pounce.

He arrived in a large empty room with an elevator.

Dib stepped inside and it automatically rose to the lab surface.

He took a step out. Silence. Complete silence.

Everything was shut down. Even the lights.

He was beginning to get more and more curious as to what was going on.

He walked throughout the lab but found no invader. Gir didnt seem to be there either.

Dib made his way to the elevator that leads to the main floor. It didnt seem to be working.

As expected.

He tore off the vent cover above the elevator and lifted himself in.

He crawled his way to the main floor.

Once reaching his destination, dib looked around.

Gir was on the couch, he didnt seem to be alive at the moment though.

He was probably in sleep mode.

The windows were boarded up, the couch and television had been moved in front of where the door would be, if it hadnt been removed.

Dib was confused now.

Movement to the side of the couch caught his attention.

Zim was on the ground, huddled up against the side of the couch. He was holding what looked to be a pistol. His legs were pulled close to his face and he seemed to be mumbling nonsense.

Dib strode closer to him.

"Zim? What are you doing?" He asked.

Dib jumped as zim let out a loud, shrill scream, leaping up and tackling him to the ground.

Dib let out a startled cry before he was pinned to the ground.

Zim pressed the gun to dibs throat and hissed at him.

"What do you want filthy meat bag?!"

Dib frowned. "Well thats one ive never heard before.."

Zim pressed the gun harder to his throat. "Answer zim." He said firmly, narrowing his eyes.

Dib shoved the gun away. "I know your up to something, now get off me."

Zim didnt move. "Zim is not up to anything!"

Dib shoved him off and stood up, wiping himself off.

"And what makes you think ill believe you?" Dib asked.

Zim thought for a moment. "Just leave zim be and go away." He said waving his hand at him.

"Im not going anywhere until I find out what your up to. You always lock yourself away when the full moon comes out, whats up with that huh?"

"That is none of dib things buisiness." Zim snapped.

"Of course its my buisness zim! Im trying to save earth here! Ring a bell?!" Dib said back.

"Zim does not ring bells." Zim said while walking back over to the couch.

Dib placed a hand on his face. "Zim.." he sighed. "Your such a moron.."

Zim ignored him and sat back down, resuming his position and mumbling.

"Whatever.." Dib grumbled before turning to leave.

"Dont!"

That sudden scream caused dib to stop. He turned around.

Zim was now standing a few feet from the wall. His expression had changed from annoyed to frightened.

"What?" Dib questioned, quite confused now.

**Dont you even dare. I dont need any "Oh zim is to OOC". Im sorry I didnt warn before, but he will only be like this for.. the end of this chapter and I think most of the beginning of the next chapter. Anywho, I hope you like.**


	2. Infection

**Okay, second chapter. This one will have more action, NOOOOOOOO! THERE WILL BE NO ZADR OR ANY OF THAT STUFF IN THIS FANFIC!**

Dib was utterly confused now.

Zim backed away a few steps. "Dont leave zim alone.." He whispered.

Dib looked at zim with a raised brow. "Why?" He questioned.

Zim stayed silent for a few minutes.

"Well? Are you going to answer me?" He asked again.

"Zim doesnt want to be alone." He mumbled.

Dib stode over to zim and grabbed the collar to his uniform. "C'mon zim, your trying to pull something. Arent you?!"

Zim shook his head weakly.

Dib let go of his shirt. "Im out of here.." Dib grumbled annoyed.

Zim returned to the side of the couch and slid to the ground as dib walked away. "Dib is going to regret leaving.." he muttered under his breath.

Dib made his way back through the tunnel, walking out of the exit and passed the front defenses.

He strode away from zims base, taking one last glance as if expecting him to come chasing after him with some sort of weapon.

He huffed to himself. "Its not the first time ive had a gun to my face.." he said to himself.

Zim watched carefully through the cracks of the wood on the window as the human left.

But he wasnt the only one watching. And he knew it.

The strange figure on the rooftop watch as a blue aura surrounded his prey in the grey mass of his vision. The red aura in the house stay there.

Blue was his target for the day. He lowered to all fours and crawl slowly across the rooftops, stalking his prey until the right time before leaping into the air.

A startled cry found its way from dibs throat as a large beast tackled him to the ground.

He pulled out a knife and stabbed it several times in the throat.

It had no effect.

The beast sank its large teeth into his right arm.

Dib growled in pain and anger before stabbing the creature in its left eye.

The beast backed up, a loud howl of agony peircing the nights silence.

Dib backed away slowly on the street, holding his injured arm.

"A werewolf!" He thought.

Dib stood up, holding the blade firmly in his hand.

He looked at the creature.

Scars covered its body, mainly its face and arms. The black fur growing longer near the neck and lower back.

It bared its fangs at him.

He did the same, knowing that it would have no effect. But what he found shocked im entirly.

Canines. Dib had huge, white canines growing from his mouth. His jaws stretched out into a snout.

He dropped the knife and grabbed at his face in horror.

Dib screamed loudly in pain as a cracking sound filled the night.

He fell to the ground, twitching terribly, shaking uncontrolably as his skeleton moved out of place. His spine stretchhed out until he was three feet taller then he was. His legs stretched and bend until meeting the correct angle of a wolf, his ears grew and his body grew fur.

Dibs clothes stretched and ripped, his combat boots exploded of his feet, revealing large claws.

The werewolf stood up, looking him over.

Dib looked up at him weakly.

"Hmm.. it appears I will have a new student.. We will see if you are worthy of such responsability." The werwolves voice emerged from his throat, but his jaws didnt move. "That is If you survive.."

The werewolf lowered to the ground and leapt up onto the roof before running off into the woods.

Dib screamed once again, mixxed with a loud howl as his skeleton twisted and snapped back into place.

He was back to normal in no time.

Only he was in to much pain to move.

He could see a red figure running towards him, then he blacked out.

Dib could feel the cold surrounding his body, the metal touching his back.

He opened his eyes only to close them quickly.

A bright light was hovering above him.

Dib opened his eyes more slowly, letting them adjust to te brightness around him.

He was in a white room, on a metal table.

There was medical equipment surrounding him.

Dib sat up with a pained grunt. His shirt was off and replaced with bandages that were half splotches with blood.

"I-is that my blood?" He asked himself outloud.

He raised his hands to the blood to feel that it was warm. "Yup.. its mine alright.."

"GIR! PUT THAT DOWN!" A loud voice hollered.

Dib flinched at the sudden sound. Clanging was heard along with some maniacal laughter.

He noticed a desk at the far side of the room. His ripped up shirt lay there along with a new one. A pair of similar shoes were sitting on top of them.

He stood from the table and grabbed his shirt, pulling it on and slipping his shoes on.

He winced as pain shot through his spine.

He opened the door and stepped out.

Zims lower base was a mess. Everything was knocked over.

Gir was up ontop of zims screen holding what looked to be a detonator.

"I dont even want to know.." I thought to myself.

Zim was down below staring up at gir. "Gir! Get dow here and give zim that red button thingy!" He shouted to him.

Gir looked down at him and back to the thing in his hands. "But I dont wanna.." He whimpered, tears forming in his eyes.

Zims lekku lowered in anger then perked up as if he got an idea.

"Gir.." Zim called up to him.

"Yeees?" Gir questioned.

"Minnie moose just left with your favorate buritto."

Gir cried out in alarm and tossed the thing to the side, diving down to the floor and runnig off.

Zim dove for the button and caught it in midair. "Whew.." He sounded out. He placed it on the desk.

Dib crossed his arms, sending blinding pain down his spine to his legs. He struggled to stay standing and leant against the door frame.

Zim heard him and jumped with a start. He calmed down realizing it was dib.

"So wha'd you do to me zim?" Dib questioned.

Dib didnt remember anything from earlier.

Zim tilted his head in confusion. "Zim did not do anything to dib thing." He replied.

Dib growled. "Then why am I in your base? Why am I bleeding zim? What did you do to me?!"

Zim sighed. "Zim brought you inside after you were attacked by a demon." He explained.

"A d-demon?" Dib stuttered.

He started to feel light headed. He let himself slide to the ground, placing his face in his hands.

Zim didnt move from his place, afraid that he had done something wrong.

"This isnt right.. its all a dream.. its not real.. im just having another nightmare.." Dib was mumbling so many explanations.

A beeping sound filled the lab.

Zim looked around in confusion.

Dib pressed the button on the watch that wound around his left arm.

"Time for school.." He muttered.

**Ha! This was the best action scene i've ever written! Anywho.. um.. Hope you liked ^^ I have to get to bed now.. Its almost six ._.**


	3. New Teacher?

**Thirdy Birdy ._.**

The two boys walked from zims base to school. Both staying silent along the way.

Dib had stopped a few times, getting lightheaded.

His vision seemed to be getting more dull.

Zim made sure to help dib walk or get to a wall if he felt like he was going to fall.

"Why is he helping me?" Dib thought to himself.

He shoved that thought away when he started hearing talking.

The voices seemed close, yet distant. He was so confused. He held his head in pain trying to make them stop.

They suddenly became silent.

Dib opened his eyes and leapt back with a startled scream, falling to the ground.

A tall man was standing in front of him. He was wearing a black suit with a red tie. His hair was black and swept to the back of his head.

His left eye seemed to be missing, if not gouged out.

He stared up at the man.

Zim hadnt moved from his spot. He seemed to be in a trance.

"My apologies young man." He said to him.

The stranger bent over and reached out a hand to help him up.

Dib allowed him to.

He stood up, feeling his bones begin to chitter. He dusted himself off.

"Hmm.." The man sounded.

Dib looked at him.

The man seemed to be studying him. He stepped around him and walked around until returning to his spot in front of him. "If I am not mistaken, you are the proud Membrane's boy. Dib, is it?"

In dibs head, he was thinking "Okay... what a creep.." He stared at the man for a few seconds before answering.

"Yeah, I suppose... if he even calls me his son." Dib replied with a bit of hatred in his tone.

"My my, you and your father are not very close I take it." He replied back.

Dib shook his head and thought of walking around this creep, but decided not to due to it being rude

"Here my boy, please allow me to escort you to the skool." He said while moving aside.

This was just weird.

"Oh my, how rude of my. Let me introduce myself." He said with a look of guilt on his face.

"My name is Jenson Digby, but you may but call me Dig." He told him.

Dib looked to zim and jumped. His eyes were pitch black.

He stepped in front of him and wave his hand. "Hey.. Zim.. Yo! Wake up!"

"Oh dont worry about him my boy, he is fine, just a minor sun burn." The man said.

"Sun burn?" Dib thought. "This man is getting creepier by the minute"

"Umm.. Okay.." Dib mumbled.

He stepped away from zim and began back towards the skool with the strange man.

Zim remain in the same place, staring off into nowhere.

Strange.

Dib and Dig arrived at the skool, Dig going off ahead and opening the door.

"What is this guy, a butler?" Dib thought to himself.

The halls were empty. No students were at their lockers or chatting in the halls.

"Hey.. Where is everyone?" Dib asked.

"The students are in their correct classrooms my boy." Dig answered.

Dib looked at him. "At six twenty in the morning? The bell doesnt ring until seven!"

"No need to get snappy Dib. The skool has reset the schedule's and students are to be in their classrooms early."

Dib shook his head and walked to his locker, jotting in the combination and grabbing his binder.

He slammed his locker shot and made his way to class. He looked behind him to make sure Dig wasnt following him.

He wasnt.

"Thank god.." Dib said to himself.

Dib walked in his classroom and stopped.

The students. Their eyes..

"A sunburn huh? Yeah right! Something isnt right here.." Dib walked over to his desk and sat down, putting his feet on the empty desk next to him.

The teacher wasnt at the front of class. Probably late, as always.

Dibs thoughts were intereupted when Dig stepped into the classroom and aproached the teachers desk.

He ripped his feet from the desk and sat up straight.

"What is he doing here?!" Dib thought angrily.

"Goodmorning students. I am your new teacher Mr. Dig." He said.

The class wasnt paying attention. They were staring out in nowhere with their black eyes.

"What happened to Ms. Lops?!" Dib called out.

Dig froze. "Ms. Lops is no londer here." Dig said.

That gave dib shivers.

He didnt want to be here at all.

Including with Dig.

He sat back and prepared for the shortest day of his life.

"Finally!" Dib cried out as the bell rang.

The students all stood up, unfazed from their trance and moved like zombies, slow and creepy.

Dib stepped out after them and rushed passed the other students.

He hurried to the end of the hall and stepped into an abandoned classroom.

Alone at last.

He strode over to a teachers desk and plopped into the chair, raising his legs to the desk after opening a drawer and pulling something out.

Cigarettes?

Dib had started smoking a few months back when the reject from his family began putting stress on him.

He pulled out a lighter and lit one, taking a few puffs.

"That is unhealthy for you my boy."

Dib screamed, not knowing someone was in the room.

"How would you know? You know nothing about me." Dib hissed, taking another puff and blowing out the smoke.

"I know alot about you. Name, Dib Ray Membrane.."

"Everyone knows my name.." Dib snapped.

Dig frowned a little, followed by a smirk as he began to circle dib.

"I know about your sister, Gaz Xane Mambrane and your father.. I know of zim, the alien you chase.."

Dib laughed a little. "Like no one does.."

Jenson's grin grew bigger. "I know of your mother.. and the mothman.. and the crash..."

Dib jumped up from the chair tossing the cigarette. "Shut the hell up! Dont you dare mention that!"

"And why not? I thought you and poor mummy were close.." Dig mocked.

Dib growled in frustration and began to rub his temples. "Shut up... shut up... shut up..." He growled lowly.

"I know how much you suffered through that.. it was a wonderful scene to see.."

"I said sht the fuck up!" Dib charged at him, ramming him into the wall and pinning him there.

"Listen.. I dont know who you are, I want you to leave me alone. Got it?" Dib said firmly.

Jenson smirked wider, revealing rows of sharp canines. "I know about the wound on your shoulder."

Dib grabbed at his shoulder and fell to the ground gasping for air as his vision went grey. A black aura surrounded Dig. He began to twitch once again.

"Thats it my young pup, learn about your kind and what you do." Dig said, leaning down to him and running his clawwed hand across his cheeck, drawing blood.

Dig lifted his hand to his face and sniffed, licking the blood off.

Dib weakly stood up and limped from the room, slammiong the door.

Students in the hall continued to linger around, walking into walls and tripping over eachother.

Dib pushed passed everyone, rushing to the exit.

Dig stepped out of the room and watched him try to escape.

He leapt through the air and tackled dib to the ground, pinning him face first on the ground.

"Uh uh uh.. you are my student, and you must learn my boy." Dig said as he grabbed dibs lock, pulling his head up to talk in his ear.

"I know everything, and I can teach you.."

Dib reached into his pocket and pulled the knife out.

Dig pinned his hand to the ground and plucked the knife from his grip.

He looked it over before making a quick moment to stab the blade into dibs hand, going right through and into the ground.

Dib let out a long, loud scream of pain. Tears streamed down his face as he squeezed his eyes shut.

"Now now dibby, your kind does not shed tears." Dig stated as he wiped away the tears.

Dib opened his eyes and a blue glow filled the room.

Dig leapt up off dib and backed away a few paces.

Dib stood up, back faceing him.

Deep, growl filled breathing echoed through the skool.

Students eyes returned to normals. Some fell over and others crashed into lockers.

A scream was heard and the entire hallway was full of screaming and rushing students until the skool grounds were empty.

All but Dib and Dig.

Dibs nails grew into filed, pointed claws. The knife in his hand was forced out.

The blade landed on the floor with a loud clang and his wound was closed. All that remained was a dark scar.

Dib turned around to face him. His eyes glew a bright blue color, his canines filed to points as well. His scythe lock had glowing blue tribal markings as well as his face.

He growled lowly. "I told you to shut up."

**Hmm.. trust issues anyone?**


	4. Like Teacher Like Student

**Who is worthy of ready the forth chapter?! Tell me... Oh.. umm.. hi there ^^; Uhh.. forget I said that XD Anywho, enjoy this chapter. I also forgot to mention, Dig is just some random character that came in mind for the story, he is not really a character of mine.**

Zims eyes returned to normal and he collapsed to the ground, curling in on himself, roaring in pain.

His eyes narrowed to red slits surrounded by a mass of black.

A grumbling sound formed from his lunges before a sick cracking sound echoed through the streets.

A loud scream peirced the silent street as rain began to patter down unto the earth.

"Hmm.. seems my student has learned to change during the day." Dig tsked. "But that wont last for long."

Dib wasnt fully beast. But it was enough for him.

A low growl slipped passed dibs throat and he charged at him.

Dig easily dodged to the side, but dib spun back around and swept his claws at him.

Dig slid back at the force of the attack.

"Now now my boy, is that anyway to treat a teacher?" he teased.

Dibs left clawed hand was soaked with blood.

His eyes began to glow brighter.

Dibs sight was beginning to change. Instead of grey vision, there was nothing but darkness.

Dig was in the center of his line of vision, outlined with a dull red aura.

An animalistic howl stretched its way from dibs lips as he fell to the ground, grabbing at his head once again.

Dig approached him casually. "Just as I predicted." he muttered, looking down at the weak body below him.

He drew a kick to dibs stomach before turning to leave.

Dig froze as nasty sounds peirced the hall.

A snarl of anger and disgust.

His eyes were drawn down to his chest, where four pak limbs were jabbed into his chest, right through and just missing his spine as they shot out his back.

He looked up with a smirk.

"Come one.." He groaned in annoyance. "Ive got another student cant you see?"

A large green lizard beast stood at the start of the paks, his jaws filled with jagged fangs and a long nasty looking spined tongue. At the top of its head grew two long black stalks.

His red and black eyes were shimmering with anger.

Dib looked up weakly at the two beings in front of him.

Dig had shifted into his beast form and seemed to be facing off some kind of lizard.

The lizards pak legs ripped out of dig's body and returned to the pak on his back.

"Now then.. Dont you have some blood to collect?" Dig complained. "I have things to do and I will not be held back any longer.."

In one flick of a moment, dig was on zim.

Red and blue blood splattered everywhere as claws and fangs slashed at any flesh they could come in contact with.

Wounds closed almost immediately and hardly any damage was done.

The two stood a few feet from dib, each on a different side.

Zim snarled nastily at him as blood dripped from his mouth, both his and the werewolves blood.

The werewolf changed back to his original form, pulling on a set of loose clothes that he had brought with him. "Now then, I have better things to do then raffle with a youngling. I will see to it that you teach this pup the ways of our kind.."

Zim growled lowly as Dig walked by him. Returning his glance back to dib.

Dib kept his eyes squeezed shut as pain edged in his head, his claws shrank back to nails and his eyes returned to the golden brown they really were.

Zim lifted him in his arms just as he passed out.

Dib awoke with a large shock to his body. An irken oxygen mask was over his face and a bag of blood hang near his head, a small tube leading into his arm where a needle was stuck into his vein.

He looked around. He seemed to be in a hospital. "Was it a dream?" he asked himself.

Within seeing the scar on his right shoulder, he sighed and sat up.

"Zim." The computer grumbled. "The human has awaken from slumber."

Zim tossed away the book he was reading of nuclear explosions and walked to the elevator.

"Do not call him human." He replied firmly. "Bring me to him."

Dib pulled the needle from his arm and placed it in a tall tube attached to the wall next to him. He pulled of the face mask and grabbed his shirt, pulling it on once more.

He stepped out into the lab and looked around. Everything was on.

He stepped in front of the elevator just as it opened to allow zim out.

Zim let out a startled screech and clung to the ceiling. "Computer! You did not tell me that dib unit was off his cot!"

"Whatever.." The computer groaned in annoyance.

Zim let himself fall back to the ground and stepped into the lab. He grabbed dibs arm and lifted it, making sure the muscles were still functional.

Dib pulled his arm away from him. "Come on zim.." He hissed. "Tell me whats going on."

Zim sighed. "Dib unit, you have been a target of the-" "Werewolf, I know." Dib interupted.

Zim continued. "Your cells have absorbed the demons genetic code and now you are a... what you humans call Half-breeds."

Dib mumbled to himself. "Tell me something I dont know.."

Zim sneered at him. "You want to know what you dont know? Go ask the one that turned you! Zim cannot teach you everything! Some things you must find for yourself." Zim snapped.

Dib growled to himself. "Great.. just great.." He walked out of the base using the recently discovered exit.

Dib watched him leave. "Gir!"

Gir fell from the ceiling and landed in front of him. "Yes my master!" He saluted with red eyes.

Zim frowned as his eyes returned to normal.

He grabbed girs antenna and opened his head, placing a chip inside. It automatically attached to girs supposedly brain.

"Go keep and eye on the dib unit." Zim said.

"Yes sir!" Gir saluted again before running off.

Dib wasnt sure how long he had been passed out, but it must have been a while, it was already dark, almost midnight.

Dib strode down the street, looking around at the greyness that surrounded him, different colored auras surrounded him. Scents and sounds lurked in the air around him. Some were human, others were animals and others were...

Dib froze and sniffed the air around him.

He was grabbed from behind and pulled into an alley, pinned to the wall.

"Wait! He's not human!" A girls voice called out.

The boy that had pulled him in was inches from biting into his throat.

He sniffed dibs hair.

"Would you mind letting go of my arms?" Dib snapped.

Dibs arms were released and he turned to face the two.

A girl, having short reddish brown hair and yellow eyes. And a guy whos hair was green, in the style of a short mullet hawk. He had purple eyes.

"Hmm.. this is awkward.." Dib thought to himself.

Dibs mind suddenly became flooded with information about the two.

The boys name was Tyren, and the girl was willow.

Loud howling drove into dibs ears along with the sounds of screaming.

Something landed at the far end of the alley.

The smell of blood filled his nostrils. Dib shook his head and backed away from the human corpse, trying to shove the scent away.

It was so tempting to rip the body to shreds. Bathe in the blood and eat the flesh.

Something else landed at the entrance of the alley.

Dig was standing there, his face and hands covered in blood.

"Well hello there dib. It did not expect to see you here." Willow hid behind Tyren as he began growling lowly at him.

**Finally! The fourth chapter is finished! Sorry for the wait, I've been busy with art and another story. But anyways, enjoy ^^**


	5. Discoveries

***sigh* My computer got taken away... Well... It wasnt mine but still XD I wont be able to work on the stories while im at my moms. Anywho here is chapter 5 ^^**

Dib took a step back, not wanting to deal with this.

He just wanted to forget that all of this had happened and go home, to at least pretend to still be normal.

"What the hell do you want?" Dib snarled.

Dig snickered and placed his hands behind his back, taking a few steps towards the teens before stopping.

"Oh dear dib, we got off to a wrong start. I have brought you something as an apology." Dig motioned to the end of the alley.

Dib rubbed his temples.

"Theres no way in hells gate, I am eating that!"

Tyren and willow lept from the ground onto one of the nearest buildings, running off to leave dib alone.

Dib stepped back a few more feet.

"Great.." Dib thought. "Once again.."

"I can asure you dib, you will eat that. It is in your genes now, you cannot fight what you are now."

"Dont you talk all diddly smat with me! I never wanted to be like this! I never asked you to do this to me!"

"Perhaps if you had let me finish my work, you wouldnt need to deal with the half that is without control." Dig simply replied.

"Well there has to be a cure. Theres always a cure for something!"

Digs grin loosened and he seemed emotionless.

It was silent for a while after that.

"Speechless, huh?" Dib questioned. "Good, now get the fuck out of my way."

Dig walked closer to dib as he was about to leave the alley.

"If there were a cure, do you think I would be here?"

Dib grumbled. "You know what you could have done? You couldve killed yourself, in fact, why dont you do that now?"

"Dib my boy, violence is not the answer. I do not have a gun, and do not wish to aquire one."

Dib pulled a pistol from the inside of his trench coat and slid it to dig. "There, now do the job, it should free me as well."

Digs eyes narrowed and he picked up the gun.

"As you wish." Dig lifted the gun to his head and pulled the trigger.

Dib was in shock. He didnt expect him to do that at all.

He shrugged.

"Well, I hope that worked."

Why does dib carry a gun? Well, protection.

Dib walked over digs limp body, turning out of the alley to continue his way home, this tome, hopefully without anything to stall him.

He seemed to be walking for hours, he wasnt even quite sure where he was now. It was to dark to see.

"Damnit.." He mumbled to himself.

The surrounding smells and aura's didnt help him find his way either, it only made it more complicated.

Except for one.

Dib froze in place. He didnt wast to deal with this. He continued walking, picking up his pace.

But when someone apeared in from of him, he jumped back, growling in frustration.

"Now now dib. You should know.."

The sound of a trigger clicked to dibs ears and a blinding pain swept up his leg.

He let out a cry of agony, grabbing his leg and staggering back.

"That naturally born werewolves cannot die."

The gun was then slid back to him.

"Shit.."

Dib looked up to dig. "That was a headshot, bastard!"

Dig chuckled. "Yes, it was a headshot. But some things you just dont know."

He approached dib and grabbed his chin, moving his head around, observing him.

Dib hit his hand away. "Go find someone else to bother will you!"

"I might as well.." He replied while walking away.

Dib watched him leave, being sure that he was gone before picking up the gun and limping on his way.

Back at zims base, zim was pacing around the lab.

He seemed to be deep in thought.

The screen lit up and the tallests appeared on it, watching zim pace for what seemed for ever.

"Zim, we have to-"

"Zim is busy! Maybe later!" Zim interupted.

The transmission shut down.

Red looked to purple. "He didnt even let us start. Somethings going on."

"Who cares!" Purple butted in. "Let get nacho's!"

Red sighed and followed purple.

Dib wasnt doing so well, with a bleeding leg that a bullet had practically gone straight through.

The peice of silver had been forced out, but he couldnt heal his wound unless he were to be in beast form.

Dib mumbled curses to himself and approoached a tree, sitting against it to rest.

"What are you doing?" Someone asked.


End file.
